The Gossip of Strangers
by BenAddiction
Summary: It's amazing what you can hear when you are on a bus! This is a Johnlock story (non-graphic), if you don't like this then PLEASE DO NOT READ. I have picked John & Sherlock as the characters as this is what the story is about though it does contain one other character from the show as well as a couple of OC's. Please review and please be kind :) Rated T for safety. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own John, Greg, Sherlock or Sarah. If I did, ooh the fun I'd have ;

This is a Johnlock story (non-graphic), if you don't like then please don't read.

The gossip of strangers!

'Oof' Janet huffed as she fell into the seat next to her oldest friend Margaret, struggling to find her purse in her cavernous handbag. 'These bus drivers have no consideration, he could have waited until I'd sat down before pulling away from the bus stop,' she remarked indignantly as she finally located her purse right at the bottom of her bag and put her bus pass away.

'I know dear, it seems to be the way of the world these days, everyone's in such a rush, not like when we were young.' Replied Margaret. 'Children today have got it so easy, I mean, when we were young there was a war on, and we each had to do our bit.'

'What do you mean, do our bit, you were only three when the war ended! And I don't think that everyone has it so easy, take that nice Doctor Watson at the surgery.'

'You know what I meant, and anyway, what about the doctor?' asked Margaret.

'Well from what I understand, he was in Afghanistan until a few months ago. Apparently he was shot whilst trying to save someone's life, according to one of the receptionists, you know the one with the piercings and the unfortunate hairstyle.' answered Janet.

'Oh, the poor man, I do like him, he seems such a kind soul. Isn't he courting that lady doctor, what's her name ... erm ... Doctor ... Sawyer?'

'Oh no, they've gone their separate ways now. I did hear that she didn't get on with his flatmate, and good riddance, I say! He could do so much better than that. As my old mum used to say "she's all fur coat and no knickers"' remarked Janet with more than a touch of venom in her voice.

'Ooh you are awful!' Margaret giggled a little, 'but I know precisely what you mean dear. Though it's a shame about poor young Doctor Watson, all alone again, you know if I was thirty years younger ...'

'I don't think you're his type dear, and I didn't say anything about him being alone.'Janet said with a grin.

'Whatever have you heard?' asked Margaret.

'It's not what I heard, but what I saw. I was in the waiting room yesterday, waiting to see the nurse, and this young man walked in. Well, he could have walked straight off the catwalk, he looked amazing, the ultimate tall, dark and handsome! So he went up to the receptionist and demanded, not asked but demanded, to see Doctor Watson. Now I don't know what was said as I was sitting too far away, but the next thing I saw, was the receptionist in tears as she ran off. Then this young man stands in the middle of the waiting room and starts shouting 'John' as loud as he can, which believe me was very loud indeed.'

'Oh my, what happened then?' Margaret's mouth was agape in wonder as she listened to her friend's story.

'Well then, Doctor Watson came storming around the corner, his face like thunder, you could tell he used to be a soldier just from the look on his face, and asked the young man what he thought he was doing. Apparently the young man's name is Sherlock. They must have been yelling at each other for at least 10 minutes. I'm not entirely sure what they were arguing about, but it was certainly heated. Then suddenly the doctor just dropped his head as though he couldn't hold it up. and he looked so sad. He said something about not being able to do it any more, whatever "it" was and then he sort of half turned as if to walk away.'

'The poor dear, it's terrible to fall out with someone.' sadness replacing the wonder on Margaret's face.

'Yes, but that wasn't the end of it. This Sherlock grabbed the doctor's arm as he began to walk away and pulled him back so that they were facing each other again. The next thing anyone knew, he was kissing him, right there in the middle of the waiting room!'

'What did Doctor Watson do?'

'Well, first he just seemed to freeze for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around the other fella, and ... well ... he certainly wasn't backward in coming forward if you know what I mean!' replied Janet as a loud 'ding' rang out on the bus indicating someone had pressed the bell for the bus to stop.

As the bus came to a stop, the doors opened and DI Greg Lestrade walked down the steps onto the pavement below, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. As he made his way to the pelican crossing he thought what a stroke of luck it had been that he had chosen to catch that particular bus to Scotland Yard after dropping his car off at the garage for it's annual MOT. While he crossed the road, he switched off the voice recording function on his phone, pleased that he finally had the evidence he needed to collect the winnings from the bet he placed with Sergeant Donovan on whether John and Sherlock would ever get together. Before he put his phone away, he sent a quick text to John Watson.

'Fancy a pint after work at The Bell. I'm buying. Greg.'

A moment or two later, he got a reply.

'OK C U at 7pm. JW'

Greg smiled, he was going to have fun teasing John about this.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this :) Please review. I'm hoping to do another chapter with John and Greg in the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Just a couple of things: John's thoughts are in italics, text messages are denoted by " marks. I know in HoB Sherlock doesn't seem to know Lestrade's first name, but for the pruposes of this story he did, but has chosen to delete that information (that's my story and I'm sticking to it so ... there ;) There will be some slash at the end (not too graphic), if you don't like that kind of thing, stop reading this story :

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sherlock!

Sorry it's so long, once I started, I coudn't stop.

Chapter 2

John finally clicked save on the records he was updating on the surgery's computer system, and checked his watch. He had forty five minutes before he was due to meet Greg at the pub, so he decided rather than go to Baker Street, and then onto the pub, he'd go straight there. He logged off and shut down his computer, collected his jacket and sent a quick text to Sherlock.

"Going to pub with Greg. Back at 10pm. NO EXPLOSIONS! JW x"

The kiss at the end was a recent addition to the texts between the two of them since the change in their relationship.

John then left the surgery, exchanging farewells with his colleagues, and made his way to the pub. About half an hour later, John arrived at the pub and saw Greg already sat at a table with a couple of pints in front of him. As John made his way through the other tables, his mobile chimed with an incoming text.

"Who's Greg? Should I be jealous? SH x"

John smiled fondly, and shook his head slightly. "Greg is Lestrade. Deleted again? No need 4 jealousy! JW x"

After he sent his reply, he pocketed his phone and sat down at the table opposite the inspector, the smile still on his face.

Greg looked across at John as he sat down and noticed the smile. Picking up his drink, he took a small sip to hide the grin blossoming on his face.

'John.'

'Greg.' answered John as he picked up his own drink to take a sip. 'Mmm, that hit the spot.'

'Bad day?' inquired Greg.

'Flu season, had the world and his wife at the surgery today, all of them wanting antibiotics for a virus! It's so frustrating, they won't listen.' John replied, 'anyway I've finished for the week, so I'm just going to relax this weekend, may even go see a game, I think West Ham are at home this week. How about you, how was your day?'

'Oh you know, the usual, though I did have a bit of luck this morning, came into a bit of money, hence why I'm buying.' Greg grinned as he carried on drinking his pint.

'Ooh, win the lottery did you? Should I start sending the begging letters now?' smirked John.

Greg laughed out loud at this point. 'No nothing like that, I just got hold of some information that meant I could claim my winnings from a bet I placed a few months ago.'

A hint of worry briefly crossed John's face, but was quickly dismissed.

_'There was no way Greg could know about him and Sherlock, they'd only been together one day, and this was the first time either of them had seen anyone from Scotland Yard since the incident at the surgery'_ thought John. 'That was a stroke of luck' said John, a little nervously. 'I ... erm ... I didn't know you were a gambling man?'

Greg grinned, 'ordinarily I'm not, but this was too easy.'

In the silence that followed, both men finished their drinks and John offered to go to the bar for another round. Whilst he was stood waiting to be served, his mobile chimed a text alert.

"I'm bored! Come home! SH x"

John sent a quick reply as he got served.

"Just got another round in. Back later. Finish an experiment! JW x"

Collecting his drinks and pocketing his phone, he made his way back to Greg and sat down putting the drinks on to the table. Greg thanked him and they both took a sip.

'So how's Sherlock been doing?' asked Greg, as he slowly lowered the glass from his mouth, watching John's reaction.

At the sound of his flatmate's name, John quickly lowered his eyes to the table as the tips of his ears turned pink. Noticing this, Greg raised the glass to his lips, to once more hide the grin spreading across his face.

'Oh ... you know ... same as usual' answered John, still staring intently at the surface of the table as though it held the answers to the universe.

Greg spluttered slightly into his drink as he attempted to stop the laughter whilst simultaneously trying to breathe and take a drink. The result was a rather strangled sound somewhere between a snort and a cough. At this point John looked up in surprise at the sound, and saw Greg put down his pint (to prevent spillage), raise his hand to his mouth and proceeded to cough for all he was worth. When the coughing finally subsided, he wiped the tears of laughter from his cheeks and apologised. 'Sorry mate, must have gone down the wrong way.'

John resumed looking at the table in front of him, occasionally flicking a glance across at Greg, who was grinning openly now, his warm brown eyes sparkling.

'Okay, what?' asked John frowning slightly.

Greg's grin widened, 'so ... Sherlock?'

The pink colouring which had begun to fade from John's ears returned with a vengeance. John cleared his throat. 'What about him?' his eyes flickering away.

'Just friends ... yeah?'

The blush was now tinting John's cheeks as Greg removed his mobile phone from his pocket and laid on the table.

'Well ... erm ... yeah' John eyed the phone with suspicion.

'I give you exhibit A, m'lud' said Greg as he pressed an icon on his phone to play back the recording he had made that morning on the bus.

As the recording continued, John's blush grew to encompass not only his cheeks and ears but his neck too. Greg's grin grew so big, it appeared to almost split his face when the recording finally came to an end.

'Would you care to amend your previous statement, Doctor?' asked Greg.

John looked across at his friend, trying to decide how to answer. He sighed and replied.

'Okay ... fine... yes, Sherlock and I are more than friends, is that what you wanted to hear?' a defensive tone entering his voice.

'Hey mate, if the two of you are happy, then I'm pleased for you, honestly. I do have a couple of questions though.' answered Greg.

'Why have I been telling everyone I'm not gay?' inquired John.

'Yeah.'

As John sighed again his mobile chimed a text alert.

"Still bored! Where's your gun? SH x"

John smiled fondly whilst shaking his head in exasperation. "No shooting Sherlock! JW x"

'Is that Sherlock?' asked Greg quietly.

'Yeah, he's bored, I guess he's finished his experiment' John smiled, then sighed as he thought of how to answer his friend's previous question. 'I told everyone I wasn't gay, because at the time, I really believed that to be the truth. I'd never been attracted to men, not in medical school or in the army. Then I met Sherlock. He's incredible, like no one I've ever met before. I fought against my feelings for so long, I refused to see what was right in front of me. That's partly what the argument was about in the surgery yesterday.'

'Yeah, that was my next question' said Greg with a small smile.

John huffed 'We'd been snapping at each other for days, Sherlock was bored because he didn't have any cases, and I was stressed out about my feelings and because of that I wasn't sleeping well and I was tired. Anyway another argument started, I think this one was about milk, it's difficult to remember we had so many about stupid little things.'

'I'm sorry, milk?' Greg looked at John with a puzzled expression on his face.

John chuckled, 'yeah, you know how it is when you're tired, everything gets blown out of proportion. Anyway, long story short, I lost my rag and ended up blurting out how I felt, and then just stormed out. Not very mature, I know but as I said I was absolutely knackered. He came to the surgery, we argued some more, Sherlock called me an idiot and the rest you know.'

'He called you an idiot?' Greg was completely baffled by this point.

'You know what he's like, he's not very good at articulating his feelings, apparently he felt the same and I was an idiot for not realising. He kissed me because he felt his actions would speak louder than words.' replied John with a grin.

'But you're both happy, yeah?' Greg asked giving John a serious look.

John raised his head and looked directly into the inspector's eyes. 'Yes. We are. Very happy' John's mobile chimed again.

"John come home please! SH x"

John sent a reply "On my way, will be home shortly. JW x"

'I'd better get going, are you sure you're okay with this Greg?' John felt he needed to ask as he wanted to absolutely certain and didn't really want to lose a good friend.

'Yeah, I mean I don't really want to see you going at it in the middle of a crime scene, but like I said earlier, if you're both happy, then so am I.' replied Greg.

'Thanks, that means a lot to me, and Sherlock too. I'll see you.'said John as he stood up to leave.

When John arrived back at Baker Street, Sherlock was laying on the sofa, his hands in prayer position under his chin and his eyes were closed. As John closed the door, Sherlock leapt up and swooped down on the doctor to pull him into his arms and buried his face in John's neck inhaling sharply, he then began kissing him as he moved from his neck to his jaw before finally claiming his lips. When John eventually pulled away both men were breathing raggedly.

'I missed you.' Sherlock's voice was deeper than usual.

'Mmm, missed you too' replied John as he reached up to pull Sherlock's face down to his own and reclaimed his lips in a bruising kiss, whilst manoeuvring them both towards Sherlock's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the final chapter of this little saga, to be honest, I'm updating this much quicker than I thought I would. I hope you enjoy it. If you review, please be kind :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own it okay! But on a brighter note, filming on the next series apparently begins next week (hurray!:).

Chapter 3

Lestrade walked over to Sally, put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the body lying face down on the concrete and sighed.

'You're going to call him in, aren't you sir?'

'I have to, you know he's the only one who's got any chance of solving this and catching the bastard who did it' replied Greg softly.

Sergeant Donovan turned away in disgust and huffed. 'The freak's probably the one who did it in the first place!'

Greg spun around and grabbed hold of Sally's arm. 'Look, I know you have some sort of problem with Sherlock I don't know precisely what it is and to be perfectly honest I don't care. I know he can be a pain, but you are a sergeant in the metropolitan police and you will act accordingly, is that clear?'

Sally looked away and replied somewhat grudgingly 'Yes sir!'

'Oh, and just a little word of advice, don't let John Watson hear you refer to Sherlock in that way again. I doubt he would be as forgiving as I am especially since they've finally got together. Okay?'

'Sir.'

'Good, I'd better head over to Baker Street, I'll be back soon' Greg walked back to his car and drove off.

Greg's car pulled up outside 221 Baker Street and he quickly made his way inside barely acknowledging Mrs. Hudson's greeting as she opened the door to allow him entry, taking the stairs two at a time he arrived at the door to flat B in record time. He tried the door and found it to be unlocked, so pushing the door open, he called out.

'Sherlo ... Oh ... God ... Christ ... I ...' Greg then executed a heel turn so perfect he would have even got a ten from Craig Revel-Horwood. Now that Greg was facing the door again, he closed his eyes tightly trying to remove the image of Sherlock standing over John who was sitting on the kitchen table, his jean-clad legs wrapped around Sherlock's waist while Sherlock had his face buried in John's neck. '_Oh God, that image is going be fixed in my brain forever isn't it_' thought Greg as his whole head felt as though it was on fire from the blush spreading across his face and neck. Coming back to the present, he could hear the sound of clothes being straightened, as well as hurried whispers.

Clearing his throat several times, Greg stammered 'Erm ... I'm ... erm ... sorry fellas, I ... erm ... I didn't ... erm ... oh God.'

'What did you come here for Inspector, if not to completely embarrass John' Sherlock's voice cut across Greg's stammering, who spun back round to face the two lovers (thankfully now fully clothed) with a look of mortification on his face.

'No ... God ... no ... I would never ... John I'm ... I'm so sorry, I know I pulled your leg about it the other day, but ... God .. mate I ...' stammered Greg, seemingly unable to put together coherent sentences.

John looked away and cleared his throat. 'Yeah well, least said and all that.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and carried on staring at the inspector 'Well?'

'Oh right, yes, erm there's been another murder, and we really need your help on this one Sherlock.' Greg answered.

'Fine, text me the address, we'll get a taxi and follow in a moment.' replied Sherlock, as he all but pushed Greg out of the flat and closed the door in his face.

Greg's muffled voice could just be heard through the door ' Right, thank you, and again I am so sorry.'

Once his footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs, Sherlock turned back towards John, his mouth widening into a smile.

'Well, that should stop him from trying to embarrass you again.' remarked Sherlock stepping closer to John, who looked up and smiled brightly at his partner.

'So this was just revenge for him winding me up in the pub?' asked John.

'Of course, no one messes with you while I'm around John, you know that.' Sherlock replied.

'You are a bad man, Sherlock Holmes!' John grinned.

'Mmm, and don't you just love it!' Sherlock's smile widened even more as he lowered his face to John's neck once again.

'God yeah!' moaned John.

A/N: I hope you don't think this was too out of character, I just love the thought of Sherlock getting revenge on Lestrade for winding up John. Hopefully the next story I write will be better (I've already got a couple of ideas for my next story, and I'm still trying to write another chapter of 'A New Addition').


End file.
